Pneumatic drills with metal bodies are known, which are generally heavy and comprise an operating handle attached to the body.
Owing to their size and weight, these drills do not lend themselves to finish drilling or drilling where there is limited access. Moreover, the air exhaust is evacuated radially onto the cylinder, and this may interfere with the gripping of the cylinder of the apparatus by the user.